spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = CS:GO Wiki Counter-Strike Global Offensive Wiki (w skrócie CS GO Wiki) jest wikią o popularnej grze FPS (First-person shooter) od Valve. W grze można zdobywać rangi (od srebra 1 do elity światowej (tzw. Global Elite)). Wikia powstała niedawno (w maju br.). W raporcie 'Nieużywane szablony' są dwa szablony, które zostały zostawione na później, gdyż za parę dni będą one potrzebne. 20px Głosy na tak: # 11:53, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Plik:Pose.gifSzmitu the EchidnaPlik:Pompki.gif 17:02, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 11:35, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) Monobook niby domyślny, ale ważne, że jest czytelny. Jedyne moje zastrzeżenie to dużo bardzo krótkich artykułów, byłoby miło gdybyś to poprawił. # — Astor1914 11:44, wrz 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Domyślny monobook i brak interwiki. Poza tym praktycznie każdy artykuł jest dosyć krótki, bo choć w CS-a nigdy nie grałem, to spodziewałbym się czegoś więcej do poczytania… Marchewka 15:14, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Monobook jest słaby, wymaga poprawy. Aha, i na stronie głównej mi brakuje trochę informacji... - Rogal 16:09, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # 17:20, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Py64 18:42, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Paligar (TABLICA • WKŁAD) 19:20, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 11:52, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'''WHIP]] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'Was']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'Here']] 13:45, wrz 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: : Moje wnioski po krótkim przejrzeniu zawartości: :* na stronie głównej znajduje się kilka redlinków, podczas gdy powinna promować istniejącą zawartość, :* również na stronie głównej w sliderze jeden ze slajdów prowadzi do przekierowania, a jeszcze inny do nieistniejącej strony, :* kolorowe navboksy w ogóle nie pasują do ciemnoszarej kolorystyki wiki, :* nawigacja ma ten sam problem, co strona główna – linki są nieprzemyślane i często prowadzą do nieistniejących stron, :* tło znacznie lepiej by się prezentowało, gdyby kolor wypełnienia był całkowicie czarny – tak, aby pasował do obrazka, :* w logo wiki widnieje „Counter Strike: Global Offensive Wiki”, podczas gdy wiki tak naprawdę nazywa się „Counter Strike: Global Offensive Wikia”. : To są rzeczy, które zdecydowanie da się naprawić w przeciągu miesiąca, więc z głosem jeszcze się wstrzymuję. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:41, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Od siebie dodam, że Monobook wymaga dopracowania. Final Cannon Dyskusja 12:45, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Na stronie jest kilka redlinków, ponieważ => regulaminu jeszcze nie napisałem, kategorii z profesjonalnymi graczami nie mogę jeszcze zrobić, gdyż nie mam jeszcze zgody od strony, od której chce obrazki wykorzystać. Slider naprawiony. Nawigacja naprawiona. O tym tle to na monobooku, jak tak, to na monobooku się nie znam i możesz mi powiedzieć jak się to zmienia. Counter Strike: Global Offensive Wiki po prostu lepiej brzmiała, a najwyżej o zmianę nazwy po proszę kogoś. Dzięki za wypisanie błędów, resztę zdołam się poprawić. 12:56, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Dopisałbym do tych uwag niepraktyczność nieziemsko długiej domeny pl.counter-strike-global-offensive. Nie wystarczy pl.cs albo pl.csgo? Allah al- ' 15:33, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Allah pomyślę nad tym; Marchewka => brak interwiki oznacza tutaj, że nie ma wiki o CS GO w innym języku (jest tylko o CS jako ogólnie (1.6, Source itd.). Artykuły mogę rozbudować, choć niektórych się nie da :) 15:37, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Spróbuje rozbudować artykuły na tyle ile dam rady. Może nie dużo będzie, ale nie zawsze idzie dużo wyciągnąć np. z mapy/z broni/z frakcji. 16:40, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) :Niepraktycznie długi adres oraz nieczytelna strona główna na Monobooku. Sam Monobook prawie nietknięty. Do tego kilka czerwonych linków na stronie głównej. Py64 18:42, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Daj parę dni to postaram się wszystko poprawić, ale z monobookiem będę miał problem, bo się na nim nie znam. 18:53, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Przygotowania do Wikii Miesiąca powinny trwać przed zgłoszeniem wikii tutaj. Wiem, że właśnie podczas głosowania użytkownicy odnajdują większość błędów kandydatów, ale niektóre powinieneś zauważyć przedtem sam. ~ 'Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 11:52, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) Dota 2 Wiki '''Dota 2 Wiki jest wikią o popularnej grze MOBA wydaną przez Valve o nazwie "Dota 2". Obecnie Valve pracuje nad wprowadzeniem gry Dota 2 na nowym silniku (kiedyś Source, teraz Source 2) => na razie wersja (Reborn Dota 2) jest w fazie bety. 11:53, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 11:53, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Final Cannon Dyskusja 12:45, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:47, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) Głos trochę na kredyt (po wylosowaniu kilku stron bardzo rzuca się w oczy w definicji „- jest to”, podczas gdy wystarczy sam myślnik), ale wielki plus za włożoną pracę. # Marchewka 15:14, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) #'Allah al- ' 15:33, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' ) 16:05, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # - '''Rogal 16:08, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 16:19, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Patapole - Profil | Dyskusja | 11:21, cze 17, 2015 (UTC) - Mógłbym przyznać ten głos nawet za sam wkład DemonRippera. # ProOskiTablica 16:38, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Py64 18:42, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Plik:Pose.gifSzmitu the EchidnaPlik:Pompki.gif 21:11, 1 wrz 2015, (UTC) # Paligar (TABLICA • WKŁAD) 19:20, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC) # Michalomatek 13:12, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 11:35, wrz 2, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'WHIP']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'Was']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'Here']] 13:45, wrz 4, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 13:54, wrz 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Wędkarski w artykułach w których występuje ,,- jest to" miały być przeprowadzone reformy że zostanie samo "jest to", ale zająłem się CS GO Wiki i wyleciało mi z głowy. Postaram się to zmienić. 12:58, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC)